My Inner Child
by Poison Gemini
Summary: The Housewives are experiencing difficulties of dramatic secrets being spoken out ... and it all centres on their children. From lies to expectance, how will the individual Housewives deal with this problem?
1. The Unwanted Education

**Rating:** I'd say PG 13  
**Summary:** The Desperate Housewives of Wisteria Lane are experiencing a month of trouble, and it all centres the children. Bree and Rex are suffering with choices to make with Danielle, and with Andrew at summer camp they have one less child to worry about, or do they? Lynette finds it impossible to find a babysitter to look after her three boys and her baby when she tries to set social occasions with work mates and friends. Susan doesn't know the secret that Julie is hiding from her, but she is too pre-occupied with her mother's sudden visit. And Gabrielle and Carlos have baby talks, and maybe have one on the way. How will this all go right, once again, to the normal life of Wisteria Lane?  
**Disclaimer:** Marc Cherry owns 'DH'; the characters, settings and the episode this is based on called _'Children Will Listen'_. I only thought of the plots and placed it into a written format for my own fun, and since I have no creativity I thought I'd use his creation.

**Note:** Chapter 2 is ready, since I've posted this somewhere else. I hope you all enjoy it, and that the characters seem ... real. :)

* * *

The warmth of the sun lit up all of Wisteria Lane. Like a soothing sauna, it provided a warm covering that no one wanted to go away. Gabrielle Solis sat outside her large home and gazed out onto the street. But she was not alone. A piece of clear white paper and a pen comforted her as she had a busy week to plan. Being a former catwalk model, Gabrielle found herself hosting Wisteria's own fashion show. Her job was simple; she had to get all the women who were participating in this special event to choose an outfit and to be fitted, she had to order the dresses and set up the whole event to make it look just right. Gabrielle could not hear silence, but pale noises from the neighbourhood birds and children could be heard. Lynette Scavo, a close friend and neighbour to Gabrielle, was playing with her three young and yet troublesome boys, as her husband, Tom, played with their young baby. Gabrielle watched the boys, and knew that Carlos wanted a family. In her mind she didn't want children, but in her heart she did, though she wouldn't admit to it. 

One of the many reasons as to why Gabrielle didn't want a child was her slim figure may not return to its preferable size, and she wouldn't have the slightest clue as to how to raise a child. She's have a nanny doing all the work, while she was sitting back and relaxing. Gabrielle decided to stretch her legs, she placed her pen and paper on her chair as she stood up and went for a short walk to her letter box. Her next door neighbour was playing 'ball' with his son. The ball rolled on the ground and towards Gabrielle, simply because the father was looking at her. She stopped the ball, and gave it back to the young boy who'd 'chased' it. Carlos was out in the open air, watching the two playing ball, wishing that soon he'd be able to experience that warm feeling of having someone to communicate to, even if it wasn't verbally spoken. Gabrielle looked up towards Carlos, and back to the man and young boy. From her smile turned a concerned face. She realised Carlos really wanted a family, and she knew she didn't. Gabrielle always wondered why and how Carlos understood her and why he hadn't divorced her already. Maybe he respected her wishes, maybe he didn't. But all Gabrielle needed to know was she wasn't pregnant; not now, not tomorrow, never.

* * *

But on the other neck of the woods, across the cemented concrete street, a mother with a trustworthy teenage daughter, stared out her kitchen window onto the street of Wisteria Lane. Susan Mayer always looked upon Mike Delfino's house, which was located opposite her own house. Her past and short relationship with Mike was something that she still kept hold in her heart, truly still loving Mike even though she was denying it. Susan kept on wiping her mug in circles, over and over again, her hand inside it. Julie came downstairs and looked at her mother. She was obviously in a trance. 

"Mum!" Julie yelled, and Susan almost dropped the cup. She jumped in shock, and turned around.

Putting on one of her big and innocent smiles that said, _'I wasn't staring out at Mike Delfino's house, no no!'_ "Hey Julie."

"Mum, why don't you just go over there and talk to him? It is not like he's going to bite." _Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said_ that, _of all things._ Julie smiled and walked over to her mother. Susan turned back around to look outside the window. The two shared a strong bond, almost like 'best friends' or 'sisters'.

Susan looked outside the window, seeing Julie out of the corner of her eye. "I just can't Julie, not after what we've been through. His lies, and I believe he used me. I feel used Julie! I just can't trust the man."

Julie noticed a familiar car coming up the road. She shook it out of her mind, and turned to face her mother. "But how do you know that? That was his past. You didn't reveal much to him, did you? Did you ask him questions about his past? Why he supposedly had a gun and money stashed in his pantry? There were many opportunities you've told me you could've taken. I'm not blaming this on you Mum, you've both messed up your relationship _and_ friendship. You hardly communicate to him anymore!"

Susan came to face Julie. "Julie, honey, it is in the past now. We should leave it in the past, not bring it to the present. We have to deal with the present, and the future problems, not what has happened in the past; we can't change that." Susan knew Julie had a point. She never really asked Mike many 'Why?' questions, especially when she found the gun and money in his pantry. She _did_ always jump to conclusions and never faced the fact in the right manner. She always got herself into some sort of trouble with keeping it in. She was glad she had Julie, they always told each other everything, suppose she thought.

Susan looked out the window and saw a car which had collided, possibly slowly and gently, into Mike's ute. The slim figure seemed familiar. "Oh no. It can't be." But it was. Susan's mother was openly flirting with Mike. "I'll be back." Susan jogged out of the house and walked over to her mother. "Hey Mum, I'm so sorry about this Mike. Let's go call the insurance company." She pushed, trying to pull her mother along for the ride.

"Hey sweetheart." Sophie directed to Susan, she then faced Mike to clear out a 'fact', as she'd call it, "You see, people think we are _sisters_ when we really aren't. It is because I was a teenager when I was pregnant with Susan." Sophie, Susan's mother, was telling embarrassing tales of Susan, and well her basic life. Susan tugged on Sophia and she managed to walk inside the house.

Susan smiled and blushed at Mike. "Sorry about that. I'll call the insurance company."

"Well, now I know how you came to be who you are today." Mike joked, with a smirk displayed on his face. Susan just walked off into her house, obviously and openly embarrassed.

The women of Wisteria Lane were having a very _interesting_ start to their individual weeks.


	2. Bored Avoidance

As you approach the door of the Scavo residence, you may be surprised not to hear pure silence from the house. None at all. Not like all the other neighbours who have their children under control, or are just a quiet couple. That wasn't the Scavos; quiet. You could tell by just listening what was going on in that house; Lynette was on the phone, this very minute, yelling at her boys and fixing up the messy house they left for her. Finding a babysitter was very hard for Lynette, especially with a title of 'The Mother of the Awful Three'. Tom Scavo, Lynette's _loving_ husband (she'd definately disagree to that right now) was at work, getting the money as Lynette tamed the lions. He wouldn't even come home to babysit, not even for Georgia, their baby.

Lynette, of course, was running around the kitchen and lounge just to clean up the small messes her sons left, but they had large impacts on her. She needed a break, desperately, or she was going to explode. "Oh come on please Erica! They _love you_, they always say they have fun." Lynette was on the phone organising for a sixteen year old to come babysit for her, so she'd get out of the house and have some 'Lynette-Time'. "Please. Fine, how much? What! I'm not a bank Erica, fine $25 per hour. Yes I agree that they are a handful, hello I _am_ their mother! Thank you so much Erica, you are a life saver." Lynette hung the phone up by pressing a button. She'd gotten a babysitter, finally!

"OY! LEAVE THE FLOWERS ALONE PRESTON!" She chased her boys. All she had to do was figure out what she'd do in her spare time. Go over to a neighbours? Go out shopping? She hadn't gone shopping over a month for herself, and she knew her money was building up in her wallet.

Lynette was the kind of woman who would prefer to work than raise her boys 24/7. She needed a break, a life for once. She was sick of Tom coming home late and never saying 'Yes' to spending a little extra quality time with the boys and Georgia. To be completely honest, Lynette's job brought the most money home, and she was a very determined woman that she needed something other than her annoying little pests to keep occupied with. She was bored. Just plain bored with the stress and her children being pains. She knew they took after Tom, that is who she'd blame their bad side on.

Lynette kept running around wildly, yelling at her boys for most of her day. She needed a new environment, new people, new kids. This was her basic routine, and she kept it up all day and all month, all her life if you wanted to be dramatic. Lynette needed something more, she needed to go out and try new things. And that was what she was going to plan in her free time, _her_ free time.

* * *

Over across the street, a woman of perfection and of an "old" sense of mind, Bree Van De Kamp had the best lawn, the best house and the most cleanest interior that anyone could ever stare at. The woman was a clean machine, an "old fashioned" woman. She was perfect. She could've replaced Nicole Kidman in 'The Stepford Wives' and not even have to be transformed into a robotic wife to do all the household chores, and weighing hand on foot for Rex. Rex could've been Matthew Broderick, living in paradise, Stepford. But they lived in Wisteria Lane, a street full of many secrets this year, and many new faces appearing every so often.

The street wasn't boring, not at all. You'd be considered lucky to live in a street that has suicides and murders and just plain secrets being whispered all over the place. This was one of the most fascinating streets after Sesame Street (the children's program). Though they didn't have puppets or Elmo, but they had the mischief vibe, and many of the weird things happening. Bree also contributed to the secrecy, ecspecially with the cheating Rex had accomplished.

"Danielle, honey, you left your homework on the kitchen table _incompleted_." Bree walked up the hall to her daughter's room. She knocked and waited for a reply. None. She knocked once more, "Danielle, honey, please open up." She waited, patiently. This was one of her God-given powers, to be patient and well-mannered all the time. She was perfect. Maybe she was a robot that Rex had transformed, you never know with Bree. "Oh seriously I know you are in there." She muttered and opened the door. No Danielle. Bree sighed and looked around the room. She needed somewhere to put the homework. Her daughter obviously decided to escape while she had the chance to be sent into prison by her mother, the judge, police and boss of the world. She placed the homework on the bed. She was disgusted in the state of the room. It was a mess. Everything was everywhere. Bree knew she'd have to either order Danielle to clean it up, or she do it herself.

Bree walked gracefully back downstairs and into the kitchen. She had her apron with white fabric and frills around the oval shape. She placed her white and red mittens on and opened the oven. She was cooking. Did I mention she was a great cook? She had baked cookies from scratch, and placed it on the island in the middle of the kitchen's counter top. She breathed it in. "Ahhh." She exhaled.

Bree listened for a minute. She couldn't hear a thing. Rex wasn't at home, Danielle wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Andrew ... who knew where he was? Bree was alone. The house was spotless, and the cookies needed to cool for about five minutes. Bree sighed and took the mittens off slowly and gracefully. Everything about this woman was done delicately and perfectly. She appeared perfect; beautiful, perfect hair, the perfect house, but inside there was deep pain. Bree never revealed much to people, her reputation was a little more important than getting certain things out in the open. That was just Bree. You learn to live with it, Danielle, Andrew and Rex had.

Bree walked around the house. She decided to check the mail. She walked outside, down the steps and to her mail box. She opened it; nothing. Today was truly boring. Bree sighed and walked back in. She could go and clean up Danielle's room if she really was desperate, and she was. She walked up the stairs and into Danielle's room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Sophie and Susan were baking a cake together and a batch of cookies. You could say they felt like a Bree, except without the pale skin and the red perfectly straight hair. Sophia and Susan looked a lot alike; the same hair, face structure and personalities. They always got along really well. They were talking about Sophie's life that Susan hadn't had to the chance to talk about on their few phone conversations.

"Everything with Marty is going just fine. I needed a break from that old chomp." Sophie smiled at Susan.

_Did she just say chomp?_ Susan thought to herself. "Marty, an old chomp? Well, how is the business he's running? Is it a diner now or something?"

"A diner in deed. I don't know why he just doesn't call it the Chomp. It would be describing himself and the state of the place. It's a mess. All old and rusty. Everything seems to have rust or some sort of mould." Sophie shivered at the thought and the images displayed in her brain. "Coming here, it is just so clean. So peaceful. So yummy." She smiled her 'evil' smile, that is what Susan would call it.

"Yummy? As in the food or ..."

"Honey, you know what I mean." Sophie smirked. "So, how is that boyfriend of yours Susie?"

Susan could almost choke herself just by breathing. "Boyfriend? Oh, we ended it. Or, _I_ ended it." Susan knew her mother wanted the goss; who he was and why it ended. Her motto was to 'Never dump a cute guy. Get his money, have his children then dump him.' Sophie was very strange, as you may have defined already.

"So, anyone in the street?" She was hinting for Susan to spill out what had happened. It was always best to get everything off of your chest before you explode.

Susan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mike Delfino. The man you _purposely_ drove into." Susan emphasized. "He lied. He's a criminal; an ex-drug dealer. I found money stashed in his pantry with a gun." Susan felt better. She _actually_ felt better.

Sophie's mouth dropped open in surprise. "A criminal? But look at him. Susie, you let a pretty darn good fish go."

"Mum, please. Lets just avoid this until it is necessary to bring up again."

"Okay sweetie." Sophie knew not to push Susan, especially when she held a utensil, even if it wasn't very 'killing like', in her grasp. But in Susan's hands, it was. She was a very clumsy girl, so we all suggest you stay away from her when she was things in her hand. Keep her away from sharp objects, and don't push her; mentally, physically or verbally. "So ... how is Julie?"

* * *

Gabrielle sat on a chair in the living room. She was reading 'Cleo'. Carlos was home, walking around the house like a stray dog. "Honey, how many times are you going to circle the inside of our house?"

"Until I find something to do." Carlos was bored. _Very_ bored. He knew if he had a child, maybe he wouldn't be bored. Maybe he'd enjoy being home more often. "Gabby, maybe if we had a baby, maybe I'd be more entertained, and you would be too."

He just blurted that out. Even though she had her back to him, because he was standing near the front door, her eyes were wide open, and her mouth was too. He knew that. "Carlos, how many times do I have to say, I'm not ready for a little Solis. I don't want to have children."

Carlos knew there was no point in arguing, as he knew the pills he'd tampered with to get Gabrielle pregnant were either working, or were about to.

But what the couple didn't know, was that a little Solis would soon come, maybe not their own child, maybe a relative, maybe not even theirs ...


End file.
